


Tell me more

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Competitive blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum and Luke have an argument about who is better at giving head and Michael and Ashton end up having to judge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me more

It all happens quite fast, for something that should really happen slowly and after a lot of thought, while they're half buzzed on some alcohol that tastes like fruit soda because Luke is weak and can't drink vodka nor will he let the rest of his band drink it because "it tastes like death and the tears of children."

Luke and Calum are arguing, which is never good because they're both the youngest children in their families as well as the youngest in the band so they've got that my-way-or-the-high-way thing about them that makes disputes between the two more vicious than normal. Michael and Ashton have gotten used to not intervening, lest they gang up and come at them, instead. 

"What's for lunch?" Michael asks Ashton, plopping down next to him on the sofa in the back lounge. Ashton's watching one of what Michael likes to call his 'manly man' shows about real estate and house decor.

" _Excuse_ me?" Calum screeches at Luke, as the bus goes over a bump in the road. 

Ashton rubs tiredly at his temples, obviously choosing to blame the sudden crashing sound coming from the bunks where Luke and Calum are yelling at each other, on the bus. Michael chooses to ignore it too. 

"I don't know," Ashton answers Michael with a shrug. "We're stopping at the hotel in a few hours. We'll get room service?"

"A few _hours_?" Michael groans, slouching dramatically and running a hand over his stomach. "I'll have died of hunger by then, and it'll be all your fault."

Ashton looks at Michael like he has a lot to say to that, including questioning when _he_ was put in charge of Michael's feeding. Instead, he finally addresses the elephant in the room.

"So, Calum and Luke used to..." He trails off and his cheeks redden. Michael grins at his discomfort.

"You blush so easily." Michael pokes at his dimple. "Yeah. They did."

"Wow." Ashton breathes, seeming to consider that for a minute, seeking to decide on what emotion to feel.

"As if anyone could get any kind of pleasure from your thin fucking lips." Calum yells, which, _ouch_ . Michael winces visibly.

"Well you certainly seemed to!" 

"I think pasta sounds good," Michael sits up, folding his legs under himself. "I'm in a pasta mood. You?"

"Shut up about food for a sec," Ashton says impatiently. "So you're saying that Calum and Luke used to- to be a thing? Like, a sex thing?" So he's chosen anger, then. 

Michael purses his lips pensively, then shrugs. "I guess you could call it that. Basically, there was no one else around to fool around with. And you know teenage boys, such hooligans." Michael raises his eyebrows suggestively, trying and failing to get Ashton to smile.

"You _are_ a teenage boy." Ashton reminds him, expression blank.

"Well. Yeah. That's how I know how they work so well."

" _Calum_ and _Luke_ ?" Ashton shakes his head. "And no-one thought to tell me?"

"There really wasn't anything to tell." Michael assures him. It's not like the pair had been passionately in love and planning their eternal union. Any hand's better than your own hand. Michael's kind of wistful that he didn't think of it first. "And it's over now anyway. Has been for a while. How much longer till we get to the hotel?"

"Shut up about the hotel," Ashton snaps, picking up the remote and switching off the TV, which is when Michael knows he's serious because they haven't even shown the _after_ pictures of the run-down house they're renovating and Ashton loves that part.

"It really wasn't serious." Michael tells him again, frowning when he sees Ashton's genuinely upset. He inches a little closer to him, tentatively resting his head on Ashton's shoulder. When Ashton doesn't push him away, Michael relaxes a little more and puts his arms around him. "They didn't even tell me, really." Michael pauses, lets the bait sit there for a little while so Ashton will at least speak to him.

"So how'd you find out?" Ashton grumbles eventually. 

"Caught Luke with his hand down Calum's pants. When they were watching X-men," Michael tells him. It had been a confusing day, seeing Luke manipulating Calum's body so skilfully, making Calum burrow his face into Luke's neck to stifle his moans since he and Ashton were sitting just a few feet away. Michael had, on principle, refused to jack off that night out of fear that the wrong type of images might flash through his mind while he was all vulnerable and pre-orgasm.

"But," Michael isn't looking at Ashton, and he still knows he's frowning. "we all watched X-men together."

Michael takes a deep breath. "Yeah." 

Ashton groans in disgust. "Classy."

"Well, what'd you expect?" Michael asks, "Neither of them are exactly a rose petals and candles type of people." 

"Fine!" Calum yells suddenly, stomping out into the back lounge.

Luke's a step behind, pissed about the fact that Calum walked away from him. They're both red in the face and quite out of breath. Luke's quiff is a mess and there's a vein standing out in Calum's neck.

"So." Michael says. "I was thinking pasta, for lunch,"

"Who do you think would be better at sucking dick," Calum says straight out, "me or Luke?"

Michael can't say he didn't see this coming, really. Luke at least has the decency to blush, and mumble a reproving "Cal," before Calum cuts him off with a death glare.

"Is this your way of coming out?" Ashton asks him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm totally gay, by the way. Or at least I like dick. Now can we just agree that I'd be better at it than Luke?"

"No you wouldn't," Luke groans exasperatedly, like he's been repeating the same thing all day, which he has. "I would. My technique is better, you're just sloppy,"

"That's a good thing! This isn't Ashton's home decor show, not everything has to be perfect!"

"Your gag reflex is shit." Luke says, folding his arms. Michael leans in closer to Ashton and finds himself wishing he could record this, because it's just golden, really.

"At least I don't start freaking out if I get come on my face,"

"We were literally due onstage in ten seconds!"

"So were you guys ever gonna tell us that you were getting each other's dicks on the low, or," Ashton asks.

They both freeze for a second and turn to look at the two boys on the couch. They at least manage to look sheepish. 

"Oh, well, uh." Luke says.

"Excellent explanation, Luke, great job." Calum snaps. 

There's a silence. Luke pouts and looks like he's not planning on saying anything else, leaving the explaining to Calum with a silent _fine, do it yourself then._ Calum fidgets nervously, lost for words for once in his life.

"Don't bother," Michael sighs after a while. "We know. Next time you wanna fuck in secret, make sure there aren't other people in the room, yeah?"

"And don't be mean to each other." Ashton says. "You both obviously had no qualms about either of your, uh, skills when you were... together."

"Yeah, but I was _better_ " Calum insists. "And Luke started it anyway."

"Oh my God," Luke sighs. "Michael, would you tell him I'm better than him?"

"How would I know?" Michael says, earning a look of betrayal from Luke, who obviously expects Michael's support no matter what. 

"You should just know." Luke shrugs. "I mean, come on. Look at me."

Michael doesn't know what physical appearance has to do with this certain talent, but he kind of gets what Luke means. With his big, blue expressive eyes and his dimples and soft, pink lips and the black metal ring hanging off his lower one.

"No!" Calum yells, striding over to Michael. He grabs his shoulders and shakes him a little. "Stop it." He tries to get Michael to look at him, but Michael's still staring over Calum's shoulder at Luke. Luke smiles knowingly, running a hand through his blond hair just to draw attention to it. Michael exhales loudly. 

"Christ." Ashton mutters.

"Stop it." Calum grits out again, this time at Luke. He turns back to face Michael. "Don't listen to him, don't let him get in your head," but of course, Luke's already in Michael's head. It's not like Michael has never thought about getting Luke on his knees, in his weaker moments. But he's definitely never thought about it while Luke's right there, smirking at him like he can knows what Michael's thinking, which he probably does. Michael's jaw clenches. Luke is the worst. 

"We could let them decide for themselves," Luke suggests, taking a step towards Michael, a glint in his eye. 

"Shut up, Luke," Michael croaks. He looks at Calum, fully expecting backup. But Calum is looking pensively at Michael, and then at Ashton, which just goes to show you can't trust anybody in this world. 

"I'll take Michael," Luke says casually, like Michael's heart isn't about to leap out of his chest and leave Michael because of all the shit he's put it through.

"That's not fair." Calum frowns. "He obviously, like, _wants_ you. He'll last like a minute."

"Hey," Michael frowns. He could totally last more than that. Right?

"Uh," Ashton says, and Michael turns to look at him, having almost forgotten about him, what with all the thought of one of his most forbidden sexual fantasies coming true and all. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"I think Michael wants this more than we do," Calum flashes a look in Michael's direction, daring him to say otherwise. Michael figures he'd better just shrug and mumble something, since Calum's basically sitting in his lap, and there's no way he can't feel the semi in his pants. Calum just nods at Michael's lack of argument, and looks back at Ashton. 

Luke sighs and finally comes to sit next to Michael. He pats his cheek, and Michael turns to face him. 

"So," Luke says. "Can I suck you off?" There's a groan from Ashton as the reality of this becomes more and more real. Michael feels a little uneasy too, but in a different way, because how is he even going to _look_ at Luke after this without imagining him with his penis in his mouth?

"I guess," Michael manages. He turns to look at Ashton. "Ash?"

"This fucking band." He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. "Fine. Yeah, I'll do it. Purely for assessment purposes."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Calum says in a low voice.

"Shut the fuck up." Ashton squawks.

"So do you wanna take your pants off or will I do that part?" Luke asks. Michael looks at Luke, who looks like he's genuinely just trying to be of service and not at all like he's trying to get Michael off before Calum can get Ashton off. 

"Let's at least wait until we're at the hotel," Michael's voice is unsure as he looks at Ashton for some sort of approval. Ashton nods. "I'm pretty sure the driver hates us enough already. No need to make it worse."

oOoOo

"I brought alcohol," Ashton says as he walks into Michael's hotel room.

"I brought my sparkling personality." Luke announces, following him in.

"I brought my dick." is Michael's own addition. He locks his phone and sets it on the bed next to him. He holds his hand out for the bottle, then grimaces. "Red wine?"

"Luke wouldn't let me get anything stronger." Ashton shrugs. He sits on Michael's bed, resting against the pillows and taking up all the room. 

Michael sighs at the lost opportunity to get wasted. He's not sure how well he can hold his shit together while sober. A run to the local off license seems off the cards right now, especially since Calum's blatantly staring at Ashton. Ashton notices and sucks in a breath, then grabs the bottle back from Michael, taking a long drink from it. 

"We've done some gay shit in the past. But this surpasses them all." Luke says with a nod. He's sitting cross-legged at Michael's feet, and on his phone. Michael leans over a little to see what exactly he's doing. He knows he should probably trust that Luke wouldn't _tweet_ about this, but well.

"You've literally sucked Calum's dick before." Ashton replies, which is a valid point. Luke really can't talk, concerning exactly how gay this is, especially in comparison to past experiences because who the hell knows what his secretly freaky ass has been up to?

"Yeah but now I'm gonna suck Michael's in _front_ of Calum. And you. S'a completely different situation." Luke scoffs. Michael's surprised he doesn't go _duh_ , at the end.

"Just to see who's better." Ashton says, biting his bottom lip.

"Of course, Ashton." Calum assures him. Michael's not sure what to make of the look in Calum's eyes, so he settles on ignoring it and drinking from the bottle of wine. He could try to get _buzzed_ , at least. 

"Right, enough of this weirdly conversational foreplay." Luke pats Michael's thigh twice. "Get your pants off."

"Luke, you'll scare him away." Calum reprimands him with a sigh.

Michael huffs, offended. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here." He grumbles as he leans back a little, unbuttoning his jeans. The room goes quiet, and the sound of Michael's zipper is suddenly very loud. Luke's looking at him. Not at his crotch or his legs, which are suddenly in plain view as wriggles out of his jeans, but at his face, which Michael thinks is the least important part of him right now but whatever, he's not gonna tell Luke how to do his thing.

Michael figures he'd better leave his boxers on until he's sure Ashton isn't gonna freak and leave the room and the band, but Calum's got a hand on Ashton's forearm and he's running it soothingly. Michael starts to feel a little afraid of Calum because _fuck_ he's good at getting into people's pants. Ashton's visibly starting to relax, and when Calum presses a kiss to Ashton's shoulder, he seems fully okay with the whole thing. 

"Alright," Ashton says.

"Alright?" Calum grins, like its the best news ever.

"Alright," Ashton says again, rolling his eyes.

"Alright!" Luke cheers, tongue running over his lips. Michael's breathing does not stutter at that, thanks very much.

"Alright." Michael snaps. "Just- take your pants off," he sighs. 

Ashton gets up, tugging his jeans down, as well as his boxers. Michael figures there's no turning back at this point and raises his hips off the bed to pull his boxers off, too. He flings them onto the ground before taking a deep breath and looking up at Luke. Luke sucks at his lip ring pensively.

"Could you sit at the edge of the bed instead?" He asks. Michael looks down at himself and realises that in the position he's in, Luke would have to lie on his stomach between his legs to get at his dick. "I'd do better on my knees." He adds. 

Michael takes a deep breath, then nods. He goes to sit next to Ashton at the edge of the bed, and Luke goes to kneel next to Calum at their feet.

"This is so fucking weird." Michael groans. He sees Luke's eyes flash down, then back up to his face. Michael's grateful that he doesn't mention the fact that his dick seems to think otherwise. 

"Alright, lads," Luke says, not sounding unlike a TV presenter. "Whoever gets their respective boy off first, wins."

"Should we have a countdown, or something?" Ashton wonders, voice a little subdued. 

"3," Calum says. "2," 

Michael's eyes flicker closed because if he watches he's not sure if he'll start coming or laughing. It's best of just doesn't watch.

"1." Calum finishes off, and there's that unmistakable warmth of an eager mouth around his cock. He was half hard already, but now he's basically all the way there. Luke mouths wetly at the head, alternating between letting his tongue swirl around it and sucking, hard. 

Michael can hear the unmistakable, ridiculously frantic wet sucking sounds coming from both Calum and Luke, so he's not surprised when they both stop after a few seconds to laugh at each other. 

"Fuck," Luke giggles, trying to get his breath back.

"I know." Calum says, equally giggly. Ashton taps Michael's shoulder, and Michael turns his head to look at him.

"I agree." Ashton nods. "This is really fucking weird."

"Right?" Michael chuckles.

"I'm still gonna win." Luke affirms, hand wrapping around Michael's dick again. 

"We'll see." Is all Calum says, before Luke's licking teasingly at Michael's shaft.

Michael's teeth are dug hard into his bottom lip and his refuses to look down at Luke because there's no way he's going to last otherwise. Luke lets the flat of his tongue drag from the base of Michael's cock to his tip, then repeats, slower this time.

Next to him, Ashton gasps quietly, and before Michael knows it, he's looking down at Calum, wondering what kind of magic he's doing to have cracked Ashton's more or less professional exterior so fast. Immediately Michael wishes he had done the smart thing and minded his own fucking business.

Calum sucking dick is honestly a wonder. His lips are stretched around Ashton's shaft, and as Michael watches, he pulls off slowly to rub his tongue against his tip, hooded eyes on Ashton's. Luke makes a low noise, taking Michael a little farther into his mouth with a whine. Michael laughs shakily at his attention seeking, though his fingers clutch the sheets beneath him a little tighter. 

Luke lets his tongue stroke at the sensitive underside of Michael's dick, his wet lips taking more of Michael into his mouth. He brings his hand to wrap around the base, twisting a little for extra friction, and Michael moans softly. His lips part a little and he looks at Luke, finally. Luke's already looking at him, and he moans when their eyes meet, the vibrations only serving to edge Michael further.

Michael huffs out a loud breath, and wonders what the boundaries are. Like, could Michael touch Luke, maybe pull his hair a little? Would that be okay?

"Luke. Fuck." Michael moans, his hips jerking a little as his cock hits the back of Luke's throat. Luke pauses for a few seconds, whether to let himself adjust or to drive Michael crazy, Michael doesn't know. Michael does know that he must be leaking by now, and Luke makes it obvious by swallowing around him, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

Calum pulls off of Ashton again to lick a stripe along the length of his balls, and Ashton's cock is shiny and wet and altogether nice-looking. Michael tried to look away because he feels like he's invading his privacy somehow, but really, there's no privacy to invade if he's being honest. Besides, if looking at Ashton's dick gets him off quicker, then it's to everybody's advantage isn't it?

"D'you want to, uh," Luke says, after he's got Michael's dick out of his mouth. Michael mourns the loss of the warmth. Luke sucks at his lip ring thoughtfully, and Michael can't help but notice how wrecked his voice is. He looks up at Michael, holding his gaze as he takes him into his mouth again, but placing his hands behind his back this time. 

Michael curses loudly in his head. Out loud, he just moans softly. Luke sucks softly as he waits. "God. Yeah." Michael strokes a hand through Luke's hair, his fist tightening as he pushes Luke down a little. Luke moves pliantly, taking more of Michael into his mouth with a moan. Michael shakily tugs him back up, then down again, slowly fucking his mouth. Luke just fucking takes it, swallowing around his cock even as Michael's hips buck into the tight warmth of his throat. Luke's eyes are a little watery when they meet Michael's again. 

Next to him, Ashton's breathing is a lot heavier than it initially was, but Michael's not sure if it means he's going to come soon or not. Michael thinks _he's_ going to come soon anyway, his lower stomach tightening a little, a telltale sign.

"Luke," he gasps, a warning. 

"Mm," Luke moans happily, whether it's because he's going to win, or because Michael's going to come in his mouth, he doesn't know. 

Luke pulls off of Michael slowly, stroking him and licking at his balls wetly. Michael whines softly and Luke moves a little lower, lapping at the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole. 

"Fuck." Michael moans. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," his back arching as Luke takes his leaking cock into his mouth again. Michael comes with a moan of Luke's name. Luke swallows, of course he does, the fucking minx.

Just as Luke's smirking up at Michael with a mixture of spit and come on ha chin, Ashton's breathing stutters and he groans lowly, then comes down Calum's throat. 

"I won," Luke smiles.

"I think I won." Michael tells him, voice tired. Luke laughs, then wipes at his chin with his sleeve. Michael wonders whether Luke is real or not. 

"Was I good?" He asks.

"You were perfect." Michael assures him.

"Get a room." Calum mutters, but he's pressing a kiss to Ashton's thigh so who the fuck is he to talk? Michael flips him off. 

Luke sits back a little, unbuttoning his jeans. 

"You alright there?" Michael chuckles, because Luke's hard, and he got hard from sucking Michael off and yeah Michael's a little proud that he could do that without even touching him.

"Next time," Luke announces. "You're sucking me off."

There's a silence, but then Ashton, of all people, murmurs in agreement.

"I could do you next time," he looks down at Calum. "If you want?" 

"No competition?" Calum asks. 

"Nah," Michael sighs, pulling Luke up to sit on the bed. Michael gets on his knees instead, tugging Luke's jeans down slowly. "Just some good old fashioned cock sucking."

"This fucking band," Ashton sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @ gonnamuke feel free to hmu


End file.
